Sonic X: The Monster Island Adventure
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to Sonic X: It came from Cyber Space. The third to feature Godzilla as a guest star. Sonic and freinds search for the missing chaos emeralds, but they soon find themselves sidetracked.
1. Botched Introduction & Absolute Zero

**(We are experiencing Technical Difficulties, please stay tuned)**

Chris: Look Out!

(Metallic Clang)

Tails: Quick! Get it back up! Hurry!

**(We are experiencing Technical Difficulties, please stay tuned)**

Sonic: Okay are we clear? Okay we're clear… Alright hit the red button.

(Pressing Button noise)

Tails: NO! NOT THAT BUTTON!

(Various sound effects, All screaming)

**Okay, on with the show!**

**Introduction**

It is a period of Civil war, rebel spaceships striking from a hidden base have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire…

**(We apologize for the fault in the Introduction. Those responsible have been sacked.)**

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans for the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR…

**(We apologize again for the fault in the Introduction. Those responsible for sacking the people who have just been sacked, have been sacked)**

Four score and seven years ago, there were dinosaurs on the right, and some broccoli on the left, but if there is one thing I remember it's how to forget. The rain in Spain stays mainly on the… SPACE! Final countdown! Skip to lou my darling! Skip to lou!

**(The directors of the firm hired to continue the Introduction after the other people who had been sacked, wish it to be known that they have just been sacked**

**The Introduction has been completed in an entirely different style at great expense and at the last minute)**

Two months have passed since the defeat of the evil computer program known as Gigakahn. Since they were scattered across the face of the earth Sonic and his friends have searched for the Chaos Emeralds but have found none. Public opinion about the monsters that live on Monster Island has changed for the better, but there are still those that speak for their destruction. To reassure the teeming masses the U.N. has had Chris Thorndyke rebuild Mechagodzilla despite the sever damages it suffered at the hands of Gigakahn.

**Chapter 1: Absolute Zero**

It was a warm sunny day at Thorndyke Manor like any other. With money earned from the televised benefit where Tails and Cosmo had been crowned, Sonic X Idols, Station Square had begun a massive program of reconstruction to repair the damages caused by Gigakahn. But the city wasn't the only thing that was being repaired. While Chris and Tails were busy repairing Mechagodzilla the girls were playing with Chris and Helen's kids.

"Sonic… Sonic…"

"Sorry Jasmine, Sonic isn't back from his run yet." said Amy.

"Sonic…"

"No, I'm Sonic's girlfriend. Call me Amy."

"Sonic…"

Jasmine may have only been a few months old, but she was already talking. Sonic had been surprised that he had been her first word. Helen said it was because she was crazy about him. The only words she knew were Sonic, mommy, and daddy. Michael on the other hand only knew the words mommy, Gojira, and loser, which was his word for Dr. Eggman. Michael also had a tendency of throwing things at Knuckles.

Suddenly the room was filled with a loud noise the seemed to be coming from the underground bunker where Tails and Chris were trying to fix Mechagodzilla. The sound startled the babies.

"What happened Jacob?" asked Helen.

"It would seem that Master Thorndyke and Tails are having a hard time fixing Mechagodzilla's damaged thrusters." the house's artificial intelligence program replied.

"Why are they rebuilding that thing anyway?" asked Cream. "Everyone saw how Godzilla and his friends saved us from Gigakahn's oxygen destroyer."

"Chow."

"Tails tells me it's for good measure." said Cosmo "Gigakahn was able to gain control of the monsters Gigan, Megalon, and King Ghidorah. The U.N. probably wants to have Mechagodzilla incase someone managed to gain control over Godzilla or one of the other monsters."

Just then Amy looked out the window and noticed a blue streak speeding up towards the house.

"Look Jasmine, here he comes now."

"Sonic!"

"Miss me already?" he said coming in the front door.

"Sonic, do you think you could teach Jasmine my name? She listens to you."

"Okay, Jasmine this is Amy."

"Sonic."

"No I'm Sonic, she's Amy."

"Sonic."

"No… Sonic…" he placed his hand on Amy. "Amy…" he placed his hand on himself again "Sonic… Amy…"

Jasmine looked at Amy.

"A… A… Ah… Amy."

"Very good."

A few days later it looked as if the repairs on Mechagodzilla were complete.

"We've also installed the new Absolute Zero cannon. It emits a powerful blast that freezes the target to -273.15 degrees Celsius, or absolute zero, which allows for the destruction of the target at a molecular level. Let's hope it works, it cost an arm and a leg to pay for the huge synthetic diamond we needed for it." said Chris.

"Everything is ready Chris."

"Good, open the hatch."

Mechagodzilla was raised out of the bunker; its shiny surface sparkled in the sunlight. It was facing a huge construct that hade been made as a testing target. The three folding panels that covered the Absolute Zero cannon on the machine's chest unfolded.

"Commence primary ignition… Test firing in five… four… three… two… one… fire!"

Three streams of energy converged on the synthetic diamond and merged into a single sphere of energy, for a few moments it just hung there, and then it collapsed.

"Uh… Chris… Why did the beam just all of a suddenly… what's the technical word for it… stop?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe there's a flaw in the diamond…"

"Should we check it?" asked Tails.

"Depends if you like how your molecules are configured… Jacob, begin diagnostic."

"Yes sir… Analysis complete… It would seem there wasn't enough power to finish the attack."

"That means we need to find a better power source for the thing." said Chris.

"Well in the meantime we need to find the Chaos Emeralds."


	2. 30 million big ones

During the battle with Gigakahn, Sonic had to use the Chaos Emeralds to heal a mortally wounded Godzilla, but after the king of the monsters had been healed the seven precious emeralds were scattered across the globe. Gigakahn had also stolen the Master Emerald and used it to power his gigantic robot body, so the Master Emerald had been blown to shards when Gigakahn's body was destroyed. In the months that followed Knuckles had managed to regain all the pieces of the Master Emerald, but the Chaos Emeralds were no where to be found.

"To think one of them would have turned up by now." said Sonic.

"Well we've done several circles around the world already, and the radar hasn't picked up anything." said Tails.

"Maybe Eggman already got his hands on them?" asked Amy.

"No, If Eggman got his hands on even one of the Chaos Emeralds he would've set one of his robots loose in Station Square."

"What about Shadow and Rouge?" asked Cream.

"They haven't been seen since the night we fought Gigakahn."

"Knowing Rouge she's probably already searched the entire globe for them."

Suddenly an alarm went off

"Jacob, what's going on?" asked Chris.

"Incoming transmission from… sources unknown."

"Bring it up on the big screen TV!" said Sonic.

A tall figure sitting in a chair with wavy black hair and a short black beard came up on the screen.

"Oh gosh it's… it's… who is this?" asked Helen.

"Joseph Marx, head of the Russian mafia." said Jacob.

"Oh boy…"

"Ello istah orthnyke en thiends, ie hack uh popazition thock hue."

"What?"

"Ie hack uh popazition thock hue."

"In don't understand a word your saying." said Chris.

On the screen Joseph Marx took something out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I forgot to take out my retainer. Anyway Mr. Thorndyke I call today because I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested."

"Oh I think you are, I have something dear to your little animal friends."

He pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"He's got one of the emeralds!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Actually… I have three."

"And let me guess, you're not going to just give them to us."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"What do you want?"

"A tremendous amount of money…"

"How much?"

"… Thirty million American dollars."

"Would you excuse us for a minute? Jacob, put him on hold."

"Yes sir."

"Girls, take Michael and Jasmine into the other room."

"Thirty million? Is he insane?" asked Helen.

"No, the insane ones would make a suit powered by those emeralds, march into Washington D.C., and play king of the mountain. This one knows what he's doing."

"Sir, Mr. Marx is getting a little impatient." said Jacob.

"Okay, bring him back on."

Joseph Marx's image reappeared on the screen.

"Well Mr. Marx believe it or not, I don't have that much cash lying around."

"Do a wire transfer."

"Uh… Yeah… but that would send up red flags all over the place."

"Hmm… Well, if you're unwilling to pay the money, you could just give me a couple dozen of your exo-suits, maybe even your precious Mechagodzilla."

"Absolutely not. And Mechagodzilla belongs to the United Nations; it isn't mine to give away."

"In that case shall I auction your precious gems off to the highest bidder?"

"… Okay… We'll think of some sort of… arrangement."

"… I'll be waiting for your call."

At that the call ended.

"You're not seriously thinking about paying him are you?" asked Helen.

"Oh course not. We don't even know if those Emeralds are real, even if they are he'd probably give us fake ones and then auction the real emeralds off."

"So what do we do?" asked Tails.

For a moment everyone was silent.

"We're going to steal them aren't we."

"Well it's not technically stealing since those emeralds don't really belong to him anyway." said Sonic.

"Jacob, search all known data bases. Find any information you can about Joseph Marx's mansion in Moscow."

"Yes sir…"

After a few hours Jacob had gathered all known information about Marx's mansion, from construction orders to water and sewage.

"Well guys, this will be difficult to say the least." said Chris "Joseph Marx is one of the biggest mob bosses in the world, his mansion is an air-tight fortress, and even if we could successfully retrieve the Chaos Emeralds there is still the matter of mob reprisals."

"So it's impossible?" asked Tails.

"I never said it was impossible, I just said it would be difficult. Provided we can get somebody to hack into the mansion's security system and shut it down, we would still need someone to sneak in and out of the house unnoticed and steal the emeralds."

"That's where I come in…"

The all turned around to see…

"Rouge!"

"The one and only."

"How did you get in here?"

"I came down the chimney, ho ho ho." she joked "Any way, I think I can help you get those precious gems from that mobster."

"Yeah and you'll probably run off with all of them."

"I won't, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Rouge… Why help us?"

"I do something for you, maybe you'll do something for me someday…"

"I can't make guarantee I'll keep that promise."

"I'll take my chances Knuckypoo."

**(To be continued)**


	3. Emerald Heist

Sometime after formulating the plan Chris made contact with Joseph Marx, he pretended to agree to make an exchange for the Chaos Emeralds. That very same night they were all in Moscow. Chris' long time business rival, Damian Dracul, who was currently on a strict parole, agreed to help by hacking into the Marx family mansion's security system if Chris agreed to pay for his honeymoon.

"Sending Damian and Kamilla to Disney World for two weeks is pocket change compared to what the mobster is asking." said Sonic.

"Okay everyone, let's go over the plan one last time, Joseph Marx thinks we're here to make the exchange, when in reality we're going to steal the Chaos Emeralds right under his nose, but he must not discover it's us, or there will be a price on all our heads. Damian, are we good to go?"

"I can press the button at any time." he said over the webcam.

"Alright, Knuckles and Rouge you need to sneak into the manor unnoticed and get into the ventilation shafts. You must then follow the ventilation shafts to the main vault. Damian will then shutdown the security system. Once the security is down you'll need to use the contents in the bag I gave you to open the vault. When you're inside you'll need to replace the Chaos Emeralds with the fake ones I gave you. After that you just need to get out of there unnoticed."

"I could do it with my eyes closed." said Rouge.

Rouge and Knuckles stood outside the grounds of The Marx family mansion waiting for their cue. The only reason Knuckles was here was to make sure Rouge didn't try to make off with the Chaos Emeralds when they were finished here.

"Okay and we are in." said Damian over their comlinks. "Game on."

Knuckles blew on the dog whistle he had been given. While the dogs patrolling the grounds ran in the direction they heard the noise he and Rouge went around to the other side of the grounds and jumped the fence. They quickly made their way to the nearest air vent.

"You think you can get this open without making too much noise?" asked Rouge.

"No problem at all."

Knuckles pulled the bars off the vent and replaced them after he and Rouge had gotten inside. For the next few minutes they followed Chris's instructions to the main vault.

"Almost too easy." said Knuckles.

"Are you trying to jinx us?" replied Rouge.

They came to the main vault; it looked like it was made of three feet of solid steel.

"I could break open." said Knuckles.

"Yeah that would certainly be stealthy." said Rouge.

"All you need is the contents of the bag I gave you." said Chris.

They opened the bag and pulled out a glove that was in it. Rouge slipped it over her hand and touched the console on the side of the door.

"Fingerprint identification confirmed. Standby for voice recognition."

Knuckles raised the tape recorder that was in the bag up to the speaker.

"Joseph Marx."

"Voice recognition confirmed. Standby for retina scan."

They raised an artificial eyeball that was an exact likeness of Joseph Marx's up to the scanner.

"Scan complete, access granted."

The vault door swung open.

Back in America Damian typed viciously on his keyboard.

"So what are you doing exactly?" asked Kamilla.

"I'm freezing the image on their cameras so it will look like nothing is happening. Now I just rewrite this, copy, tweak this… Oh yeah, I am good. Rouge you are now the invisible bat."

Rouge flew over to the place where the emeralds were.

"Oh yeah babies, come to mama."

"I've deactivated their security systems; just take off the glass case."

Rouge and Knuckles could feel the energy radiating from the Emeralds, they were the real deal.

"Okay guys you're doing great." said Chris.

Suddenly everything went black.

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Rouge.

"Damian what did you just do?!" demanded Chris.

"I'm not doing anything, I've lost my feed, Guys I have nothing!"

"Oh God, Rouge, Knuckles get out there!"

"Not without the Emeralds."

Rouge and Knuckles quickly replaced the real Emeralds with the fake ones, exited, closed the vault door behind them, and went back up through the vent just as they heard the sound of Joseph's guards rushing down the hall. They had just made it to the outside when suddenly the Chaos Emeralds were snatched right out of their hands.

"Thanks a million for sparing me the trouble of getting them myself."

"Eggman!"

Suddenly they could hear the sound of the dogs running in their direction. Rouge and Knuckles jumped the fence.

"What the?"

"He's got the Emeralds!"

Dr. Eggman's carrier was being shot at by the mobsters.

"Oh it's a bunch of angry mobsters, whatever will I do? Oh I know… I'll blow them away!"

Eggman blasted a huge missile at the mobsters causing them to scatter in all directions.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! My that was fun, now to find the four remaining emeralds before that blasted Hedgehog and his friends do."

Without another word Dr. Eggman blasted off into the night. When the smoke cleared Joseph Marx became visible.

"Boys, put the word out; one million dollars for that clown dead, five million alive so I can teach him some manners first."

Knuckles and Rouge waited until all the mobsters had left. It didn't look like they had been seen.

"Would anyone mind telling me what's going on out there?" asked Chris through the comlink.

"Well the good news is we don't need to worry about mob reprisals… The bad news is Dr. Eggman made off with the emeralds."


	4. The Moving Emerald

"Jacob, please tell me the new generator has been installed to Mechagodzilla, I want to shoot something."

"All systems are operational sir."

"Okay… Commence primary ignition… test firing in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… FIRE!"

The three folding panels that covered the Absolute Zero cannon on Mechagodzilla's chest unfolded. Three streams of energy converged on the synthetic diamond and merged into a single sphere of energy that blasted the nearby structure that was the test target. The structure was flash frozen on the spot. Mechagodzilla smacked the ground with it's tail and the frozen structure collapsed into nothingness.

"I needed that." said Chris.

Dr. Eggman had already gotten his hands on three of the Chaos Emeralds where Sonic and his friends had none. No one was very pleased about it. Rouge had gone to track down Eggman, and some of Chris' informants had discovered that Joseph Marx had hired bounty hunters to do the same, but at the moment they seemed to be as clueless as they were.

"I can't believe Dr. Egghead already had his hands on three emeralds."

"If we don't hurry he might make it four."

"What? You've found another one Tails?"

"One of our probes picked up an unusual energy reading coming from the Glacier National Park in Montana."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get there before old big round and obnoxious gets his hands on another Emerald."

Sonic would be running all the way there because he felt like it. **(If my math is right then at his maximum speed Sonic should be able to run 300 miles per minute) **the others would fly over in the Typhoon.

"Sonic…"

"I'm just going to get a Chaos Emerald Jasmine, I promise I'll play with you when I get okay?"

Jasmine smiled.

"Sonic."

"Yes I'll bring you back a souvenir."

In no time at all Sonic and friends made it to the gates of the park.

"It looks like the Emerald is near Saint Mary's lake." said Tails.

"As long as it isn't in the lake I'll be fine." replied Sonic.

"One more thing, the park rangers have gotten several reports on a giant lizard being sighted in the park."

"Giant lizards? That's ridiculous; it's too cold for lizards to live out here." said Knuckles.

"Maybe it lives with a chupacabra , or Bigfoot." joked Amy.

"Amy, a chupacabra would live in South America… If they were real that is." said Tails.

"The worst thing we should run into is a bear, and I'm tougher then any bear we're going to find in this park." said Knuckles.

"Well let's get going then."

For awhile they just waked following the signal on the radar to the lake.

"The air is clean out here." said Cosmo.

"Yeah, nice to know that there is actually some remote places like this left in the world." said Amy.

"Guys… I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"The Emerald is moving."

"Drat."

Without another word Sonic dashed in the direction that the radar showed the emerald was going. For awhile Tails kept giving Sonic directions until though his comlink until the Emerald stopped. It was around the lake, but Sonic didn't see anything. Sonic waited until the others caught up with him.

"Are you sure it's out here Tails? I can't see anything."

"Well the radar says it should be right here."

"Guys… what's that?" asked Cream pointing at the lake.

"Chow?"

Something was causing ripples in the lake, then something emerged from the water.

"It's the lizard!"

The creature was about fifteen feet tall and was walking on it's hind legs. It's body was completely pink except for it's white face and underbelly. There were transparent violet crystal like plates lined from it's neck down to it's tail. It had bright blue eyes and a big horn on it's head. The creature started walking onto the shore.

"Chris, are you getting any of this?"

"No, I'm working on my suntan." he replied sarcastically over the comlink.

Chris and Helen were watching the scene from satellite surveillance.

"Chris, what is that thing?" asked Helen.

"Beats me. Jacob, see if you can identify it."

"Yes sir, analyzing… Species unknown, no available data."

"Hey guys, can you try and bring that thing back to the lab? It's not everyday you get to classify a new type of animal."

"Okay Chris we'll try. But right now I think we should concentrate on finding the Chaos Emerald."

"Well according to this… the creature is probably standing on it."

"Okay I'll take a look."

Sonic slowly crept over to the place where the creature was standing, but he didn't see the Chaos Emerald anywhere. Suddenly he stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The creature spotted him and a burst of lightening shot out of the white horn on it's head, the ground exploded beneath Sonic's feet and he was sent flying into the lake.

"No! Sonic!"

"Amy wait!"

Too late, Amy was already on the move, she dove into the lake and after Sonic. The water was much colder then she expected, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She ignored the cold and dove deeper after Sonic. He was trying his best to run in one direction, but since he was underwater it was to no avail. Amy dove down and grabbed him by the hand. She pulled him up to the surface.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Yeah… cough… I'm fine Amy… Thanks for saving me."

"It's my pleasure Sonic, now you just hold onto me and I'll swim us back to shore."

Amy kicked stoked against the water until she and Sonic were back on the shore.

"Oh… I'm all wet… I hate getting wet." said Sonic.

"I know… at least you're safe now."

For a few moments they just sat there smiling at each other.

"Let's go before we catch a cold."

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"AAAA!!!"

Amy jumped into Sonic's arms. The creature was coming right at them and it's horn was charging again.

"Stop!"

Cosmo's eyes started glowing and so did the creatures. It stopped in it's tracks.

"Sit down."

The creature obeyed.

"Cosmo your mental powers never cease to amaze me… You can let go now Amy."

"… I don't want to."

"The radar is pointing at the creature, but it doesn't have the Chaos Emerald."

"Well it has to be around here somewhere Tails, I'm sure it didn't… eat it?"

"Oh boy…"

"Well I guess we'll have to get it out." said Knuckles "You keep it still, I'll make it quick."

"Stop! What are you doing?" asked Cream.

"Knuckles I'm sure Chris will be able to find a way to get the Emerald out. Come on, let's get this thing back to the Typhoon."


	5. The Pink Wonder

Chris had no idea what kind of creature this was. I was certainly too cold in Montana for a giant reptile to live there. He called Damian over since mutations were his specialty.

"Where did you say you found this thing?"

"In the glacier national park, in Montana."

"Did you make an x-ray yet?"

"Yeah, it's how we confirmed the Chaos Emerald is in it's stomach."

"Let me take a look."

Damian started to compare the creature's skeleton to others that he had in his files.

"I believe what you have here is some kind of mutated Maiasaura."

"What's a Maiasaura?" asked Sonic.

"A species of herbivorous dinosaur that roamed the earth nearly seventy five million years ago. It's name means good mother."

"But I thought they were extinct." said Chris.

"Apparently not. Maiasaura fossils have been found in what is now Montana, and this creature's skeleton is almost the same as the ones in my files."

"But Maiasauras don't have horns or dorsal fins." said Helen.

"Like I said, this one is a mutant."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that just because it swallowed the Chaos Emerald, its energy somehow caused this guy to overcompensate, and mutate out of control, resulting in the creature we see now?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah that pretty much hits the nail on the head, except for the fact that it's not a guy, it's a female."

Suddenly a real bad smell entered the room.

"What is that?" asked Amy covering her nose.

"Smells like… oh she didn't…"

"Kieyou…"

"She says she's sorry." said Cosmo.

"Someone please clean that up." said Chris.

"Nose goes!" said Sonic.

Since Knuckles wasn't sure what he meant by that he was the one who had to do it.

"Oh great."

"So how are we going to get the Chaos Emerald out of her?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sure there are plenty of veterinarian surgeons out there." replied Chris "But I doubt they've ever been inside a mutant dinosaurs digestive system before."

"I don't think that will be necessary… I think I already found it."

"EEEEWWWWWWW!!!"

**(What do you think is grosser, this or the time Tubby Tommy threw up in Revenge of the Dragon?)**

"I am not touching that till somebody boils it in bleach."

While the Emerald was being sterilized they turned their attention back to the mutant dinosaur.

"What should we call her?" asked Amy.

"Pinkasaurus?" suggested Damian.

"Absolutely not." said Sonic.

"The Chaosaur!" said Tails.

"I don't think so."

"Old Mel!" said Michael.

"Old Mel?" they all said looking at Michael.

"How about… Crystal?" asked Cream.

"… I like it. Simple, and easy to remember." said Sonic.

"Do you like it?" Cosmo asked her.

She nodded.

"Crystal it is then."

A few days had pasted and Sonic and the others hadn't located anymore of the Chaos Emeralds. But there was an even bigger problem.

"I can't stand to clean up any more of Crystal's fecal matter!"

"I think he's right, maybe we should take her to a more suitable location." said Chris.

"What about Monster Island? I'm sure a dinosaur with the power of Chaos should be able to survive on it's own there."

"Excellent idea Sonic. Jacob you there?"

"At your service sir."

"Contact Dr. Miki Ifukube."

"Right away sir."

"Uh Chris, who's Dr. Miki Ifukube?" asked Sonic.

"She's the chief researcher on Monster Island. She studies all the monsters that live there."

"Sir, Dr. Ifukube is on the other line."

"Thank you Jacob, patch her through."

"Yes sir."

The image of a young Japanese woman with long dark hair appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mr. Thorndyke. What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Ifukube, I have a new specimen for you, it's a female mutated Maiasaura that we found in the Glacier National Park in Montana."

"A Maiasaura alive after all these years, surviving in that kind of climate? That's incredible! How soon can you bring it over?"

"We can be there first thing tomorrow."

"Excellent. I'll make all the arrangements."

Later that night Sonic was telling Jasmine and Michael a story.

"So there she was, Kita, Padawan of the Jedi Knight Chad Kantor, was all alone against Darth Vader… Hoooo…. Puuuerrrrh."

**(Sound familiar?)**

"Sonic that's too scary for the babies." said Amy.

"Fine… Oh I know! Once upon a time there was a young man named Jonathan Harker traveling to Romania to close a business transaction with a certain rather eccentric Count Dracula."

"I tell you its too scary and you follow up with Dracula?"

"Okay Amy, you tell them a story."

"I will. Okay kids, Once upon a time in a far away land; A young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind."

**(Laterish)**

"And so Belle and the Prince lived happily ever after… The end."

By the time Amy was done Michael and Jasmine had already fallen asleep.

"Where did you learn to tell stories like that?" asked Sonic.

"From Helen, I want to be a mother myself some day."

"Really, and who's the daddy?"

Amy hugged him

"Who do you think?"

**(As you probably guessed by now, Monster Island is where Sonic and friends get sidetracked, but can you guess why?)**


	6. Monster Island

**(Good news: I finally found a place where I could upload the illustrations I make for these stories)**

**If you want to see the illustration I made of "Crystal" go to deviant art and look for the artist KATTALNUVA (a.k.a me)**

"It's okay Crystal, we're just taking you to a new home." said Cosmo.

"Kieyo…"

Sonic and friends were flying to Monster Island on the Blue Typhoon. The last time they came they didn't get to see much of the island itself because they were in such a hurry to find Godzilla.

"I wonder how Jr. is doing." said Sonic.

"According to Dr. Ifukube he's grown a few feet taller since we last saw him." said Chris.

"Sonic, can you hold Jasmine for a little bit? I need to change Michael's diaper."

"Sure Helen."

"Sonic…"

"Remind me again why we brought the babies on this trip." said Amy.

"Because there is no one to watch them back home, and the monsters won't hurt us. After all we saved their King."

"Guys we're coming up on the island." said Tails over the controls.

Last time when Sonic's friends came to the island it was in the middle of the night. During the daylight Monster Island looked a lot more pleasant. About five hundred yards away they saw a huge serpentine monster that sprang out of the ocean and flipped like a dolphin.

"Wow!"

"Did you see that Jasmine? That was Manda." said Sonic.

"Man… da."

"Attention, you have entered restricted air space, you are approaching government property, identify."

"This is the Blue Typhoon." said Tails "We're here with the new specimen."

"Scanning to confirm… Entry validated… Welcome to Monster Island, and have a nice day."

Sonic and the others landed the Typhoon on the shoreline of the island.

"Come on Crystal… Come on… Good girl… yes that it, Good girl."

"Kieyo…"

Dr. Ifukube was waiting for them.

"She's beautiful."

"You'll take good care of her, right?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be very happy here… Looks like she's already taken a liking to the monster berries."

Crystal was eating a humongous berry on the branches of an overgrown tree.

"Those look good." said Sonic.

"You don't want to eat those, they're grown in radioactive soil. You wouldn't like them, but the monsters sure do."

"But crystal wasn't mutated by nuclear radiation."

Just then Crystal burped real loud.

"Kieyo…"

"She say's she's sorry." said Cosmo.

"She may not have been created by nuclear radiation, but it looks like chaos energy will do just fine." said Knuckles.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud roar.

"RAAAUUUGGHHHH!!!"

A huge lizard like monster with spikes down it's back came gliding out of the sky toward the berries.

"What is that?" asked Helen.

"Varan." replied Dr. Ifukube "This is the time he usually comes down here for some berries when he can't find food anywhere else."

Varan started to move toward the berry trees, but then he spotted Sonic and the others.

"RAAAUUUGGHHHH!!!"

"Oh boy… this isn't good." said Tails.

Varan started to advance on them, when suddenly…

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"What was that?"

"Junior!"

Godzilla Junior came out and stepped between Varan, Sonic and the others.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Varan turned around and went away. He wouldn't dare hurt the son of Godzilla.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Junior turned around and faced the others. He had certainly grown since the last time they saw him. He was about as big as Crystal. He walked over and started licking Cosmo.

"Okay Junior, I'm glad to see you too."

"You've been working on that roar haven't you?" said Sonic.

"You're not a baby anymore, oh no, you're a big boy Godzilla." said Cream smiling.

"Chow."

"Kieyo."

Junior turned around and saw Crystal trying to get another monster berry, suddenly he looked very excited.

"Rareugh!"

He charged over towards Crystal and started circling a few feet around her. He also started bobbing his head up and down, smacking the ground with his tail, jumping in the air, and clapping his hands.

"Uh… What's he doing?" asked Sonic.

"Is he dancing?" asked Amy.

Chris looked at Dr. Ifukube.

"Doctor, do you think he's doing a courtship dance?"

"What's a courtship dance?" asked Tails.

"It's his way of saying; I want to be your Godzilla."

"Aww… That's so cute." replied Amy.

Crystal didn't seem to be paying attention to Junior's dancing, she was more focused on getting another berry. Since he wasn't getting her attention Junior tired roaring.

"Rareguh!"

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

Without warning Crystal spun around and blasted Junior with a bolt from her horn.

"YEARGH!"

Sonic and the others gasped as Junior fell to the ground.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" said Cream.

Crystal dashed off to look for more food. Sonic and the others ran over to the place where junior lay.

"Junior… are you okay… Junior?" asked Cosmo.

Junior opened his eyes.

"Waarrreeuugghh…"

They could all see tears streaming down his face.

"Rejected by someone he loved… That's a terrible shock."

Cosmo tried giving Junior a hug.

"I don't understand, why would Crystal just blast someone who just said he loved her?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe he didn't do something right." said Helen.

"Maybe we should ask Godzilla."

"Godzilla?"

"Yeah, Doctor, didn't your research show that Godzilla couldn't reproduce by himself?"

"You're right. When Godzilla was first discovered fifty years ago junior's egg was found with him. But my research shows that Godzilla doesn't reproduce asexually. He must've at one point or another had a mate."

"So you think Godzilla could help Junior impress Crystal?"

"Probably, but Godzilla isn't here right now."

"What do you mean he isn't here right now?"

"He left yesterday to look for food in the ocean, sometimes he'll be gone for days or sometimes weeks."

"Well in that case we'll just have to wait until he gets back." said Sonic.


	7. Getting fired up

"Time to see what those furry freaks are up to." thought Dr. Eggman.

He pressed a button on the control console and the screen in front of his displayed a live satellite feed that was keeping constant surveillance on Sonic and friends.

"What is that?"

"How soon you forget doctor. That is the son of Godzilla." said Decoe.

"Surely you remember him from the time Sonic and his friends fought Gigakahn." said Bocoe.

"Yes I remember. But what is that blasted hedgehog doing on Monster Island?"

"Maybe he stopped by to say hello to his monster friends." said Bokkun.

"I highly doubt that… Wait a minute… What is that?"

The screen showed an image of Sonic talking to some Japanese woman about some pink reptilian creature behind them.

"What did he say? That creature was mutated by the power of a Chaos Emerald?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what he said doctor."

Dr. Eggman watched as the pink creature fired a bolt of energy from it's horn.

"Hmm… Interesting."

Dr. Eggman looked at the three Chaos Emeralds he had acquired in Moscow. Then he got an idea… an awful idea… Dr. Eggman got a wonderful, awful idea.

**(Bum Bum BUUM)**

**(Thank you Dr. Seuss) **

Sonic and the others waited and waited, but Godzilla never returned to the island that day. By sunrise the next day he still wasn't back.

"Like I said, sometimes he will be gone for days or even weeks looking for food in the ocean."

"Well we can't just wait that long Dr. Ifukube. We'll have to try and help Junior out ourselves." said Sonic.

"That's very noble of you Sonic, but please, call me Miki."

"Sure… Where is Junior anyway?"

Miki pulled out a radar that helped her keep track of all the monsters on the island.

"Looks like he's on the beach."

Crystal had made her new home on the beach. Junior sat concealed behind a rock watching her sleep.

"Okay Romeo, it's time to get you in shape." said Sonic.

"Rareugh…"

"Where do we start?" asked Tails.

"I'll take care of this." said Amy stepping into the center and taking charge.

"Stand up straight, like a gentleman."

Junior rose to his full height.

"Be sure to give her a big smile." said Cosmo "Come on, show me the smile."

When Junior smiled it showed the rows of his teeth. They looked sharper then they remembered them to be.

"Crystal is an herbivore; he'll probably frighten her doing that." said Helen.

"Okay, just smile with your mouth closed." said Cosmo.

Junior obeyed.

"Okay Junior, here's the deal, if you want to win Crystal's affection you need to impress her with your prowess." said Amy, "Love is all about attacking your opponent first, you need to be assertive, you need to make her want you, you need to… you need to… Pee-yew! You need to take a bath."

Junior went to one of the islands fresh water ponds, but when he stepped in he jumped out quickly because the water was too cold.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

"What did he say?" asked Tails.

"He's calling Baragon." said Cosmo.

Suddenly the ground started to shake wildly.

"Let me guess, Baragon?" said Knuckles.

A huge four legged monster with a big horn on it's head erupted out of the ground.

"Yep, that's him."

Junior said something to Baragon and gestured toward the pond. Baragon nodded. He opened his mouth and shot a stream of fire at the pond. Soon it was steamy and hot.

"Okay, let's get scrubbing." said Amy.

It took awhile but they managed to get Junior squeaky clean. But his breath was a different story.

"Honestly, what is your father feeding you?" asked Amy.

"Junior gets his own food now." said Miki "He eats mostly fish and monster berries."

"Well forget about brushing his teeth." said Knuckles "I don't know where on earth we'd get a big enough brush."

"Okay… Junior you probably scared Crystal when you roared at her yesterday, so don't do that again." said Amy. "What you need to do is impress her."

"And how do you propose that Junior does that?" asked Chris.

"I have an idea… If Knuckles is willing that is."

Amy had Knuckles break big boulders out of the islands mountain. He then carried them down to the beach near Crystal's nest. By the time he was done it was nearly midday.

"Okay Junior, now's the time to impress her with your strength. Pick up these rocks and toss them into the ocean."

"Rareugh!"

Junior went over to the boulders and waited for Crystal to return to her nest. When she came back from looking for food he started to pick the boulders up one by one and threw them into the ocean. But Crystal wasn't paying attention; she just sat on the beach sunning herself.

"This isn't working." said Cosmo. "I think we should try something else."

"I got an idea, Junior! Use your atomic breath!" said Sonic.

Junior fired his Atomic Breath into the air. The sound of the blast woke Crystal, he had gotten her attention. He blasted one of the leftover boulders into nothingness. Next he started to fire in spurts.

"I think he's got it!"

But Crystal just laid her head back on the ground. She was unimpressed.

"There has to be something Junior can do to impress her." said Cream.

"Miki, how fast can he run?" asked Cosmo.

"He wouldn't win in a race against Sonic if that's what you're asking."

"Junior, run to that rock and back." said Cosmo.

Junior charged over to the rock and quickly came back.

That's pretty good. Let's try that.

When they found the place where Crystal was looking for food Junior started running back and forth past her as fast as he could. Crystal didn't seem to notice him at first, but after a few times she turned to look at him as he ran by. Junior was so excited by this that he didn't notice the tree stump in front of him, he tripped over and started rolling down a hill bouncing into things like a pinball as he went, until he landed with a splash into a puddle of mud.

"Kiya… Kiya… Kiya…"

"She's laughing." said Cosmo.

"Waarrreeuuggh!"

Junior rose up and ran away.

"Junior wait!"

It wasn't until sunset that they found Junior lying flat on the beach with berry juice all over his face. It looked so pathetic.

"Junior, what's the matter with you?!" said Amy.

"Waarrreeuuggh…"

"I don't care if she laughed at you! Lying here and moaning about it isn't going to help!"

"Amy calm down."

"No I have no intention of calming down! Junior what would your father think if he saw you like this?!"

"Waarrreeuuggh…"

"He says his father isn't here." said Cosmo

"I can't believe the son of Godzilla would just roll over and die like this!"

"Waarrreeuuggh…"

"He says he's not rolling over and dying, it's just that Crystal won't accept him no matter what he tries."

"Boys, would you leave us alone for a moment."

"I suggest we do what she says before she uses her hammer." whispered Sonic.

"Listen Junior, I've been chasing Sonic for years. And after all these years I've learned two things, never say die, and quitters never prosper. Over the years he's turned me down more times then I care to count, but now I'm so close to my goal… I can almost taste it…"

"Uh… Amy…"

"Oh… Sorry I got carried away. The point is you need to keep fighting if you want Crystal, no matter how hopeless it looks you need to hold on like there is no tomorrow."

"Waarrreeuuggh…"

"He wants to know what else they can do."

"Uh… I don't have a plan… but your father must."


	8. Junior's Test

Dr. Eggman had assembled some of the most vicious and or deadliest animals he could find.

"Everything is ready Doctor." said Decoe.

"Good, let's begin."

"Wait! Can we use this duck?" asked Bokkun.

"Hmm… Why not? The more the scarier right?" said Eggman. "Soon their will be nothing that blasted hedgehog and his friends can do to stop me! Ho-ho-ho…"

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun just stared at him.

"You laugh too…" he said.

"Ha… ah…ah…"

"Like you mean it!"

"Mwah ha ah!"

"That's more like it!"

"MWAH HA HA AH! MWAH HA HA AH! MWAH HA HA AH! Okay that's enough of that."

Dr. Eggman pressed the button and energy rained down from the three Chaos Emeralds onto the animals.

"Yes! Yes! YES!!!"

While Eggman was taking it all in Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun stood terrified as the animals started to grow in size and transform.

"MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!!!"

On Monster Island the sun started to rise. Once again Sonic and the others found Junior sitting behind a rock watching Crystal sleep.

"Don't worry Junior. I've got a feeling today is your lucky day." said Sonic.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. The violent vibrations woke Crystal who ran into the jungle.

"What is that?" asked Cream.

"Chow…"

Suddenly Miki's cell phone started ringing.

"Yes, Dr. Ifukube."

"Dr. there's a sudden rise in temperature outside the island's perimeter."

"Godzilla… Lower the power barrier."

"What is it Miki?" asked Cosmo.

"Godzilla's returned. He's coming up on the islands south side."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Chris "Let's get going!"

They all ran over to the south side of the island. They saw the bubbling and rippling water in the distance. Then they saw the huge pale purple dorsal fins rising out of the ocean.

"Gojira!" exclaimed Michael.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

The king of the monsters came rising out of the ocean and stomped toward the shore. He looked down at Sonic and the others.

"Easy Godzilla, you remember us… we're friends right?"

Godzilla sniffed them, then he rose back to his full height and nodded. Junior walked up to his father and told him everything that had happened, but he left out the part where Crystal blasted him.

"…Eaarrereugh…"

"What are they talking about?" asked Tails.

"Godzilla is reminiscing… He used to have a mate of his own… She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen…"

"What happened to her?" asked Helen.

They all saw a tear streaming down Godzilla's face.

"Oh…"

"What? What happened?" asked Amy.

"The H-Bomb test. The radiation that made Godzilla what he is… His mate had just laid the egg when it detonated… Godzilla and the egg absorbed the radiation and stabilized… But his mate couldn't handle it… she…she… suffered a meltdown."

"Oh my…" said Amy.

"So that's why Godzilla didn't like humans… Their experiments took his love."

"What can he do to help Junior impress Crystal?" asked Sonic.

"He say's he needs to master his red spiral atomic breath, he says an attack that powerful should do it."

Godzilla stood up and looked out at the open ocean, he opened his mouth wide and his dorsal fins and eyes started to glow red, then he fired a huge red spinning blast out his mouth and into the sky. Then he gestured for Junior to try and do that same. Junior managed to fire a blast, but it was just a regular one. Godzilla knelt down and started roaring at him.

"He's saying Junior needs to get angry for it to work."

Junior tried it again, he managed to get his dorsal fins to glow a little, but when the attack came out it was normal. This time Godzilla stomped on Junior's tail. Junior yelped and a huge burst of red energy erupted out of his mouth. He had done it!

"Rareugh!"

"EAAARREREUGH!"

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"Wait, that sounded like Crystal." said Cosmo.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

Junior started to charge in the direction they all heard the sound of Crystal screaming, he was followed quickly by the others.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

They came to an opening in the jungle where they saw Crystal stuck in a giant spiderweb.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

"There's only one creature that could have made this…" said Miki.

Suddenly a giant spider came out into the clearing and started to advance on the trapped Crystal.

"YIKES!" screamed Cream.

"It's Kumonga!" exclaimed Tails.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Junior charged out into the clearing, Sonic and the others were about to follow him, but Godzilla put his tail in front of them.

"What are you doing? He needs us!" said Sonic.

"EAAARREREUGH!"

"He says this is Junior's chance to prove himself, and he has to do this alone." translated Cosmo.

"Are you nuts?! Kumonga is huge!" said Chris.

"EAAARREREUGH!"

"He says if he desperately needs us we will intervene. But he has faith in his son."

"I just wish I shared your confidence."

Junior stepped in front of Crystal and roared at Kumonga, but the huge spider ignored the warning and fired its webbing at him.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Junior was tangled in the silky web and struggled against it with all his might.

"Junior!"

Sonic was about to charge in to help him, but Godzilla's foot landed in front of him.

"EAAARREREUGH!"

"He says Junior needs to do this himself." translated Cosmo.

"But…"

Godzilla bowed down and stared at him.

"Okay, have it your way…"

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

Junior was still struggling against the webbing. Kumonga continued to advance on the trapped Crystal, then Junior's eyes turned red and he started foaming at the mouth.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" asked Helen.

Junior's nuclear pulse burned the webbing off of him, he got up and blasted Kumonga with his Atomic breath.

"CHIKA-CHIKA KEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Now that's more like it!" said Knuckles.

Crystal was still struggling fruitlessly against the webs, she couldn't blast it because her horn wasn't facing them.

"KIEYOOOO!!!"

Kumonga tried blasting Junior with more webbing, but he continued to jump out of the way and counter with his atomic breath.

"CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA-CHIKA"

Kumonga picked up a huge boulder with it's webbing and hurled it at Junior knocking him into a wall.

"That tears it!" said Sonic.

Sonic started to charge into the clearing when suddenly Godzilla's head came down and…

CHOMP!

"AH!!! LET HIM GO! RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Amy smacking the monster king's foot with her hammer.

"Godzilla… Drop him." said Cosmo with her eyes glowing.

Godzilla opened his mouth and spat Sonic back out.

"Oh thank God! Sonic are you okay!?!" said Amy nearly choking him.

"Ugh… He almost… ate me." said Sonic wiping saliva off his head.

Kumonga continued to advance on Crystal.

"Kia… Kia… Kia…" she was begging.

Junior shot up and blasted Kumonga.

"KEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Junior stepped in front of Crystal and looked very angry. His eyes started to glow red and so did his dorsal fins.

"RAAARRREUGH!!!"

He opened his mouth and a spinning red blast of atomic energy came erupting out of it, badly burning one Kumonga's legs.

"KEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH! KEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH! KEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Kumonga stumbled back into the jungle.

"He did it!" exclaimed Tails.

Junior turned around and looked at Crystal. He approached her and gently burned away the webbing that bound her. When he was done she looked up at him and smiled.

"Muuoah."

"Rareugh…"

For a few moments nothing happened, then she wrapped her neck around his as if giving him a hug. Junior just smiled.

"Does this mean she's accepting him?" asked Cream.

"Looks like it." said Miki smiling.

"Aww…"

"Just like in the movies." said Sonic "The only sure way to win a girls heart is to save her life."

Junior roared in triumph and Crystal roared with him.

"KIEYOOOO!"

"RAAARRREUGH!"

**(Don't go anywhere, there's still more)**


	9. Total Chaos

**(Go to deviant art . com and look for the Gallery of the artist KATTALNUVA (aka me) to see the illustrations for Eggman's chaos monsters seen in this chapter, also available are Gigex the Impaler, Damian Dracul in Dragon form, Gigakahn, Princess Morgannan, and more)**

Junior never looked so happy. For the next three days he and Crystal did absolutely everything together. Junior went up and got monster berries for her whenever she wanted. Occasionally it looked like they were fighting, but it was just playful, Monster Love as Miki called it. On the third night there was a meteor shower and Crystal actually sang to Junior. Amy said it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"I think our work here is done." said Sonic.

"Do we have to go so soon?" asked Cream "They've only been together for a few days."

"Chow."

"I think Sonic is right Cream. We still need to find the other Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman does." said Tails.

"Well leave in the morning." said Chris.

For a few hour everything was quiet on the island. Everyone and everything on the island was fast asleep, suddenly there was loud rumbling and the ground started to quake. The sound awoke Junior who looked out to the starry night horizon, soon the other monsters and everyone else awoke as well.

"What's going on out there?" asked Miki.

"We have several large heat signatures showing up on the radar." said one of the lower researchers.

"What are those?"

"Not ours."

Just then all across the island a loud alarm went off.

"What's going on?!" asked Helen.

"Attention all personnel!" said Miki over the islands P.A. system "Red alert! This is not a drill! Someone has hacked into our system and shut down the power barrier!"

Chris pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Jacob, are you there?"

"At your service sir."

"Log on to my coordinates, prepare Kiryu."

Manda came flying out of the ocean waters up to Godzilla who had been standing on the shore waiting for his report.

"He says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast." translated Cosmo.

At that Godzilla turned to the island and roared.

"EAAARREREUGH!"

Within moments all the other monsters of the island emerged. Varan, Mothra, and Rodan were visible in the night sky, and Gorosaurus, Baragon, and Anguirus came stomping out of the jungle to defend their home. In the distance several fierce looking creatures stated to become visible, even more disturbing was the person leading them.

"Eggman!"

"Hello Sonic, I've come for your Chaos Emerald."

"And you can have it, when you pry it from my cold, lifeless, corpse!"

"Then that's just what I'll do… See I know all about your new monster friend and how she was created by the power of the Emerald. So I've created an army of Chaos creatures of my own!"

A whole bunch of huge bat-like creatures came swooping out of the sky, several large scorpions came stomping onto the beach, and soon came a huge king cobra with spikes all over it, a huge duck, a gigantic bear, and a colossal black horned lizard came stomping onward on it's hind legs. Godzilla roared and all the monsters charged into battle.

"KIEOUUOO!"

"EYOAHEROH!"

"RAAAUUUGGHHHH!"

Mothra, Rodan, and Varan all took to the sky and attacked the on coming chaos bats. Mothra tried blasting them with her energy attack, Rodan was able to match their speed and slashed viciously at them with his talons, but Varan was having trouble keeping up with them.

"WAAAAAAAAAKKKK! WAAAAAAAAAKKKK! WAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!"

The hideous looking Chaos duck came charging up the beach, but as soon as it got too close Baragon burned it to a cinder with a stream of fire.

"Hey, we can't let the monsters have all the fun." said Sonic.

Sonic went into a spin dash and shot up at the Chaos bats and started bouncing among them like a pinball.

"Well I guess it's time we had some action." said Knuckles jumping into the scene.

"That one doesn't scare me." said Amy taking her hammer "That's just a big bear with yellow crystalline spots all over it."

Amy started charge at the humongous bear, when suddenly the creature bellowed and bursts of yellow energy shot out of its crystalline spots in all directions.

"Yikes!!!"

"Ho-ho-ho-ho, my Chaos mutants are far more dangerous then you imagine!" said Eggman.

Manda was in a duel with the Chaos Cobra. The creature blasted at him with energy bursts from it's mouth and also tired biting him, but Manda was too fast for it. Meanwhile Anguirus and Gorosaurus teamed up to take down the Chaos Bear. Gorosaurus waited until after the bear had fired it's energy burst before attacking it with a kangaroo kick, then Anguirus followed up by curling up into a ball and hurling himself at the creature knocking it over the horizon.

"What is wrong with you monsters!" bellowed Eggman "Put your backs into it!"

Suddenly a giant rocket hissed past Eggman's head.

"What the…"

In the distance they could all see a ship out on the moon lit sea.

"Oh what now?" asked Helen.

"Wait a minute… That's the symbol of Mr. Marx's symbol… Oh boy, they must be here to reclaim the emeralds from Dr. Eggman."

"Chaosaurus, blow that thing away!" yelled Eggman.

The huge lizard like creature turned around and blasted the ship with a huge burst of energy from it's mouth. The ship was engulfed in flames.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about." thought Sonic as he knocked more Chaos Bats out of the sky.

Knuckles dodged the energy blasts from the horde of Chaos Scorpions that tried to surround him, he dashed in between them and pounded at their legs knocking them down. But these creatures just kept on coming, and even with the aid of the monsters they still had their hands full. Godzilla was being enveloped by Chaos bats until he managed to blast them away with a nuclear pulse attack, but when the blast had finished more bats came to avenge their fallen brothers.

"This isn't looking too good." said Cosmo "Eggman is wearing us down by shear numbers."

Suddenly they all heard something that sounded like jet engines in the sky.

"Don't worry." said Chris smiling "Help is on the way."

Mechagodzilla landed on the islands beach.

"Kiryu, attack those Chaos monsters!" ordered Chris through his comlink.

Mechagodzilla fired several rockets from the launchers on it's back sending many of the Chaos scorpions up in flames, then it blasted at the Chaos Bats with it's missiles and maser cannon. Many of the monsters were having a much easier time now, but Manda was still in a tight squeeze with the Chaos serpent. Chris ordered Kiryu to assist, the machine waited until it got a clear shot and then blasted the Chaos serpent back with it's maser cannon.

"Kiryu, finish it off!"

The three folding panels on Mechagodzilla's chest unfolded revealing the Absolute Zero cannon which started to charge and converge into a single blast.

"Ready… fire!"

The blast erupted from the huge artificial diamond on Mechagodzilla's chest and struck the Chaos Serpent. The creature was flash frozen on the spot and then crumbled into nothingness.

Meanwhile Junior and Crystal had been cornered by the Chaosaurus. The creature was at least three quarters as big as Godzilla.

"Rareugh!"

"Kieyou!"

Junior opened his mouth and blasted the creature with his atomic breath, this gave Crystal the chance she needed to run around and attack it from the rear.

"RRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHRRRR!!!"

The creature turned around and started to charge at Crystal, but Junior came up from behind and bit it in the tail.

"RRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHRRRR!!!"

The Chaosaurus shook its tail viciously trying to shake Junior off but the little guy held on. Leaving it wide open for another attack from Crystal.

"RRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHRRRR!!!"

Crystal had blasted the creature in it's legs causing it to collapse. Godzilla then marched over and picked the monster up by it's tail, he then started spinning around and then threw it out to sea.

"Oh no!"

Dr. Eggman swerved out of the way just in time, but it caused his carrier to tip over and into the sea. He emerged out of the water coughing.

"Oh no! My emeralds!"

He looked over at the shore and saw that Sonic had the three emeralds in his hand.

"Looking for these?"

"Err… This isn't over… blue boy…"

And with that Dr. Eggman took off.

Joseph Marx and his men awoke washed up on the beach. Several of them screamed in terror because they were staring monsters in the face.

"You're all under arrest for trespassing on government property without a permit." said Miki.

"You're going away for a long time Marx, and this time it's going to stick."

After Marx and his men had been handed over everything started to calm down.

"Wow, what a day." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we fought a bunch of Chaos monsters, brought down the Russian Mafia, and got the Chaos Emeralds back." said Tails.

"Yeah, and it's only 2:23 in the morning." said Amy "I want to go back to bed. I'm exhausted."

**(The end)**

**Okay I know this wasn't my best work. But cut me some slack**

**I've been under a lot stress lately and quite frankly, I'm running out of ideas.**

**I promise I'll do better on the next one**


End file.
